Back
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Kisah Sasuke dan Hinata yang di pertemukan Oleh Kami-sama dalam Cinta yang sama namun dalam Situasi yang berbeda. meski begitu, Sasuke selalu menysukuri atas waktu yang diberikan OlehNya Hingga ia bisa menjaga Hinata Hingga detik Terakhirnya, Tanpa kebohongan. /"JAWAB AKU, HYUUGA HINATA!"/'Watashi wa Suki Da yo, Hinata.' /"Hinata ketemu!" /"SASUKE-SAN!"


***^_^(Back)^_^***

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Rate: T.**

**Genre: Romance/ Tragedy.**

**Disclaimer: Sampai kapanpun, Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-san ^_^**

**Story by: Cahaya Biru (Hikari No Aoi).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!:**

**EYD salah, Typo(s) alur Bolak Balik dan Gaje! Yang ga suka SasuHina Mohon tekan tombol Back!**

Hika meminta maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya karena belum Update MWIH dikarenakan cerita yang udah di ketik RAMPUNG harus ditunda dulu karena disimpan dalam Laptop yang Rusak T_T (Generasi Pentium) jadi ini nunggu Laptopnya di Service dulu di Jogja. Selama Menunggu, Hika harap Minna-san ga bosan karena Hika update Cerita baru yang untungnya sempat tak selamatkan sebelum Laptopnya Rusak. Maaf sekali lagi :'( sungguh ini diluar perkiraan kalau Laptopnya Rusak :'( *Bungkuk*

.

.

.

Hinata gemetar, bahunya yang mungilpun bergetar mengikuti tempo Jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. Bibirnya yang mungil mengatup dengan rapat. Namun, kedua Matanya malah terbelalak lebar karena ketakutan. Peluh keringat telah membasahi Dahinya yang Putih dan Rambut Indigonya, Namun sayangnya, Hinata tidak bisa mengusapnya karena saat ini kedua tanganya tengah dikunci dengan Kuat oleh Tangan kekar Sasuke.

"KENAPA, HAH?!"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan mengunci Bibirnya rapat-rapat. Saat ini ia benar-benar ketakutan pada Monster yang berada di hadapanya ini, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"KENAPA HARUS NARUTO, HINATA?!" Hinata terisak pelan, tubuhnya yang mungil semakin bergertar ketakutan. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun pada pemuda ini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke memperlakukanya dengan keterlaluan seperti ini? Apa salahnya?

"JAWAB AKU, HYUUGA HINATA!"

"Akh." Gadis Hyuuga itu meringis tertahan saat Sasuke mulai menghimpit tubuhnya dengan lebih keras pada Tembok di Belakangnya, Posisi Hinata benar-benar tidak menguntungkan karena pergerakanya Dikunci mati oleh Sasuke.

"JANGAN MENGUJIKU!" ngilu adalah rasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan rasa Sakit pada Dagunya saat Sasuke menariknya dengan paksa agar Wajah mereka bisa saling berhadapan. Sakit, sebenarnya Sasuke ini kenapa?

"Ke-san, hiks." Sasuke membatu. Suara lembut Hinata inilah yang ingin ia dengar. Suara merdu inilah yang ingin ia mintai penjelasan. Suara manis inilah…yang sedari tadi ia tunggu, meski Sasuke harus memaksa Hinata dulu agar gadis itu mau menyebutkan Namanya. "Sasuke-san, hiks… siapa?"

Hati Sasuke langsung mencelos. Ah ya… ia lupa. Ia lupa bahwa Hinata _memang_ melupakanya, _selalu _melupakanya. Seharusnya Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinata _Tidak akan bisa_ mengingatnya, dari Sepuluh Tahun yang lalu, Hingga sekarang. Hinata tidak bisa lagi mengingat dirinya dan seluruh masa lalunya.

"Maaf." Onyx Sasuke meredup, lalu dengan kelembutan, pemuda itu mulai merengkuh Hinata kedalam pelukanya. Hinata masih sesegukan.

"Kau sakit." Suara Sasuke bergetar.

"Hiks… kenapa Sasuke-san marah dengan Naruto?" Hinata tidak menolak ataupun menerima pelukan Sasuke, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada Bahu Sasuke sambil menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Apa yang salah darinya hingga membuat Sasuke sampai marah seperti ini? Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Aku hanya tidak suka." Suara Sasuke melembut, diusapnya dengan pelan Mahkota Indigo milik Hinata yang tergerai bebas di belakang Punggungnya. Harum.

"Hiks. Maaf, t-tapi aku tidak tahu Sasuke-sa."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu." Uchiha muda itu memejamkan matanya dan menghidup dalam-dalam aroma Lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata, menenangkan. "Jangan diulangi lagi."

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil, meski ia tidak tahu apa kesalahanya hingga membuat Sasuke Marah kepadanya, tapi ia tetap menuruti perintah Sasuke agar mulai menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

"Ta-tapi…hiks, Sasuke-san Sebenarnya siapa?"

Pelukan hangat yang Sasuke berikan semakin mengerat, tubuh pemuda itu seakan memberikan isyarat kesedihan yang tak Hinata mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Gadis Hyuuga itu memilih untuk menunggu jawaban dari sang Uchiha untuk menjelaskanya. "Kita adalah… sahabat." Kalimat Sasuke yang terdengar nanar membuat Hinata merasakan ada yang Sasuke sembunyikan, namun gadis itu memilih untuk terdiam dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kita sudah bersahabat sejak… lama sekali," pemuda itu sedikit menghela nafas, dan Hinata semakin tidak sabar. "Aku temanmu, dan kamu…. Temanku."

Sasuke sedikit mengambil jeda. "Tapi, suatu hari… kamu 'kecelakaan' dan akhirnya Hilang ingatan-sampai sekarang."

Hinata mulai menyeka Airmatanya Dan mengambil sedikit jarak, ditatapnya mata Hitam-mengagumkan milik Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Ke-san."

Pupil Mata Hinata yang berwarna Lavender pucat menghipnotis Sasuke, di tariknya kembali pinggang ramping Hinata agar jarak mereka tidak merenggang. Bagaikan Yin dan Yang, kedua Mata yang berbeda warna itu terasa saling melengkapi. Meskipun Hinata masih meragukanya, tapi ia yakin sesuatu dari masa lalunya memang berkaitan erat dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapanya. Hanya saja… ia lupa dan tak bisa lebih merasakanya.

Hinata tak mengalihkan pandanganya, dan hanya terfokus pada mata Yang –juga- masih menatap Matanya lekat-lekat. Ingin Hinata bertanya kenapa, mengapa, kapan, dimana dan bagaimana ia bisa _Amnesia_. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Namun, Kontak Mata yang mereka berdua ciptakan seolah mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. bahwa… apapun yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, pasti Sasuke terus berada disisinya-selalu bersamanya hingga saat ini, meski Hinata tak lagi mengingatnya.

Aroma Mint yang kuat membuat hati Hinata terasa sejuk, Femiliar memang. Namun saat ia mencoba membuka lembaran-lembaran memori tentang sosok Sasuke yang siapa tahu bisa ditemukan, hasilnya benar-benar Nihil.

Kakak kandung Hanabi Hyuuga itu perlahan memejamkan kedua Kelopak matanya, menikmati setiap waktu yang terasa nyaman bersama pemuda yang tidak begitu ia kenal. Hinata… entahlah, ia bingung harus bagaimana. Yang pasti, ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan Fikiranya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sasuke

.

.

.

Kutatap Mata yang meminta jawaban lebih itu. Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku menceritakan hal yang paling mengerikan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Tentusaja aku tak bisa menceritakan kembali masa lalunya yang kelam, karena kami semua-keluarga besar Uchiha dan Hyuuga telah berjanji agar tetap menjaga rahasia ini selamanya.

Ia menegedipkan kedua Bola Matanya yang indah beberapa kali, menganalisa apa yang sedang terjadi dan yang telah terjadi. tapi sayang… sepertinya ia hanya menemukan lembaran buram yang tak mampu ia ingat sama sekali. aku hanya menatapnya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, Hinata memang mengalami Amnesia yang langka.

Ku eratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya yang ramping dan menariknya semakin mendekat. Aku tidak perduli bahwa angin mulai bertiup lumanyan kencang dengan diiringi gerimis kecil. Yang terpenting adalah…Hinata.

Hinata-_ku_ baik-baik saja.

Ia memejamkan matanya saat tak menemukan apa-apa di balik Onyxsku, bibirnya yang mungil sedikit terbuka. Entahlah… sepertinya ia memang suka menggoda disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

Tetes-tetes ringan air Hujan mulai berjatuhan dan membasahi atap sekolah ini. tapi sepertinya kami berdua sama-sama tidak perduli. Kulihat ia masih memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ia masih mencoba mencari petunjuk lain dari kepingan masalalunya.

Ku dekatkan wajahku, dan melindunginya dari Hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras. Aku hanya tidak ingin permataku ini terluka… untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi Nyawakupun akan kupertaruhkan untuk melindunginya.

Udara dingin mulai terasa menusuk saat perlahan-lahan seragam kami mulai basah, tapi aku tidak perduli. Kuusap Pipi Putihnya yang langsung merona begitu mengetahui jarak antar wajah kami yang tersisa. Sekitar Tiga centi, mungkin?

Mata _Amethyst_nya kembali terbelalak, tapi aku tetap _Apatis_ dan mengacuhkan pandangan bingungnya. segera Kusambar lembut Bibir Mungil berwarna Pink itu saat sang Pemiliknya hendak meronta. Biarlah kali ini saja, aku menjadi orang yang paling egois dan jahat karena telah melanggar janjiku sendiri untuk tidak mencium Hinata lagi. Biarlah sekali ini saja aku kembali menjadi diriku sendiri dan mencintai Hinata sebagai Wanita yang dahulu aku miliki, bukan sahabat seperti yang Orangtua itu inginkan. Cukup kali ini saja… aku ingin merasakan bahagianku sendiri.

Kupejamkan mataku menikmati sisa Waktuku, mungkin saat kematianku nanti… Hinata memang tidak bisa mengingatku. Namun, selama aku masih bisa berada di sisinya. Apapun akan kulakukan agar selalu bersamanya dan menjaganya semampu yang aku bisa. Selama mungkin waktu tersisa yang kumiliki, akan ku berikan demi bersamanya, dan menunggunya dengan ihklas di sisi kami-sama.

Kurasakan Ia tak lagi meronta, kesempatan ini tentusaja tak kubuang sia-sia. Ku tekan dengan lembut ciuman kami, sepertinya ia mulai terbiasa dan mulai menikmatinya. '_Watashi wa Suki Da yo, Hinata.'_

Adalah Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Ia adalah calon pewaris yang diagung-agungkan Oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Benar-benar ramah, cantik dan nyaris sempurna dimataku. Sepuluh Tahun yang lalu, saat kami berusia Tujuh Tahun. Aku, kakaku, Hanabi dan Hinata bermain di taman bermain yang tak jauh dari Mansion Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Kami bermain Petak umpet disana. Kebetulan Saat itu aku yang berjaga, sedangkan Hanabi, Itachi dan Hinata bersembunyi. Tentusaja, Dengan sportif aku menutup mataku dan mulai menghitung sampai sepuluh Hitungan.

"Delapan… Sembilan… Sepuluh! Siap atau tidak aku datang!" aku masih ingat saat yang langsung ketahuan adalah Hanabi karena dia tidak menemukan tempat bersembunyi. Yang kedua adalah Itachi karena ia bersembunyi di balik semak dekat ayunan dan kakinya yang kelihatan. Sedangkan Hinata…

Aku mendorong belakang kepala Hinata dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Kuarasakan tanganya yang lembut mencengkram kemeja di bagaian dadaku dengan lembut. Pasokan udara semakin menipis, namun aku masih menulikan diri untuk mengakhiri ciuman ini. Aku hanya takut kehilangan Hinata untuk yang kedua kali, aku takut… Hinata tidak akan mengenaliku untuk selama-lamanya lagi.

Hujan semakin deras mengguyur kota Konoha, udara yang terasa semakin dingin membuatku menarik Hinata lebih dalam kepelukanku dan menghangatkanya dengan tubuhku meski kami keadaan kami berdua sama-sama basah kuyup.

"Hinata! Aku menyerah!" dalam kegelapan aku mengingat peristiwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat kami bertiga sama sekali tidak menemukan Hinata. Bahkan Hingga senja Mulai terbenam di Ufuk Barat, Hinata belum juga ketemu. Berita tentang menghilangnya Hinata Sore itu langsung menggemparkan seisi mansion Uchiha, terutama Mansion Hyuuga yang hanya terletak di seberang jalan Mansion Uchiha. paman Hiashi dibantu adiknya, paman Hizashi mengerahkan seluruh Polisi hampir satu kota dan 'para Jasa Bayaran' untuk menemukan Hinata. Selama Tiga Hari penuh, Kota Konoha dan sekitarnya gempar dengan pencarian besar-besaran yang hingga saat itu belum membuahkan hasil. Bibi Hotaru menangis tersedu-sedu hingga matanya sembab, bersama Ibuku, aku dan Kakakku berada di Mansion Hyuuga untuk menghibur Bibi Hotaru-ibu Hinata. Namun sepertinya keberadaan kami tak membantu banyak, karena yang diharapkan bibi saat ini bukanlah kehadiran kami, Tapi Hinata yang semoga bisa cepat kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Hinata ketemu!" kami berempat terperanjat saat paman Hizashi tiba-tiba masuk dengan Peluh yang menetes di wajahnya. Ia tampak bahagia menyampaikan kepulangan Hinata meski nafasnya harus terengah-engah karena berlarian.

"Oh kami-sama! Dimana dia?" Bibi Hotaru berdiri dan menghampiri paman Hizashi, kembali airmata bibi menetes dengan derasnya. Namun aku yakin kali ini, tangisanya karena rasa haru dan bahagia. Aku hendak mendekati paman Hizashi dan meminta penjelasan, tapi saat itulah aku belum mengerti apa yang terjadi karena Itachi menarikku dan mengajakku pulang. "Ini bukan urusan kita." Dia menggeleng pelan dan menarik tanganku. "Nantisaja, saat Hina-chan pulang. Kau akan tahu."

Seminggu kemudian, Hinata pulang dari Rumah sakit dan kami langsung menjenguknya. Aku membawakanya seikat Bunga Lavender yang sengaja aku tanam di depan rumahku dan memberikanya. Ia berterimakasih. Semuanya tidak ada yang aneh, semuanya sama sekali tidak berubah. Benar-benar seperti sedia kala, kecuali…

"Arigatou untuk bunganya, umm… n-namamu siapa?"

.

.

.

End of Sasuke P.O.V

Sasuke merasakan nafasnya mulai memburu karena kehabisan oksigen, digesernya sedikit bibirnya untuk memberikan Hinata ruang untuknya mengambil Nafas namun bukan berarti ia akan melepaskan ciuman mereka begitusaja. Dengan posesif, dan Overproterktif dilumatnya dengan lembut Bibir Hinata yang megap-megap karena sibuk mengambil Oksigen dari celah kecil yang Sasuke berikan.

Detak Jantung Sasuke semakin berdegup cepat karena ia tak mengambil jeda untuk mengisi Paru-Parunya dengan Oksigen. Alasanya sederhana, Sasuke hanya tidak ingin melewatkan Momen penting ini walaupun hanya satu detik. Karena… satu detik kemudian belum tentu ia bisa bersama Hinata lagi dan menikmati Momen indah ini.

Derasnya Hujan yang turun seolah juga menjadi tempo detak Sasuke yang semakin berdetak dengan cepat. Rasa Ngilu mulai pemuda itu rasakan di bagian Kiri dadanya. Jantungnya…

"Umhh." Hinata menggigil, terlalu banyak air yang mengalir melewati Hidung dan Mulutnya membuatnya tak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Jika begini terus ia akan kehabisan Pasokan udara dan pingsan, ditambah lagi… sepertinya Sasuke belum mau melepaskan Ciuman mereka dan mengambil jeda. Tentusaja hal itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanya!

Dengan segenap kemampuanya, Gadis berambut Indigo itu mendorong Dada Sasuke dan memberi Bibir mereka jarak untuk beristirahat dan mengambil jeda sejenak. Namun sia-sia, ternyata tenaganya sama sekali bukan Tandingan si Bungsu Uchiha.

"Ung!-." Sasuke tetap memejamkan Matanya dan semakin kuat merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukanya meski Hinata terus meronta. ia tidak bisa lagi bersandiwara menjadi Sahabat Hinata. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura bersikap biasa saat Hinata mulai dekat dengan Pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi… membohongi Hatinya bahwa Ia sangat mencintai Hinata.

Terimakasih Kami-sama, karena telah mengizinkanya menjadi dirinya sendiri dan mencintai Hinata selama ini. Terimakasih karena telah memberikan Cinta yang luarbiasa hingga Sasuke bisa melanjutkan kehidupanya sampai sejauh ini. Terimakasih karena selama ini telah memberikan waktu yang berharga untuk menjaganya lebih dari yang Sasuke butuhkan . Terimakasih untuk Cinta yang dipertemukan oleh kami-sama, Cinta yang bernama Hinata…. Cinta sejatinya yang membuat Sasuke bertahan melawan Lemah Jantung yang di deritanya. Cinta sejatinya yang walaupun tak mengingat Sasuke, membuat hidupnya semakin berharga. Cinta sejatinya yang akan terus Sasuke perjuangkan untuk bisa Bersamanya di sisi kami-sama.

Hyuuga Hinata.

"SASUKE-SAN!" Hinata memekik keras saat pemuda itu mulai ambruk dan membebankan berat Tubuhnya pada dirinya. Apa yang terjadi?! "SASUKE-SAN!"

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

**Author notes**: Hinata mengalami Amnesia karena Trauma hebat pasca penculikan yang dialaminya 10 Tahun yang lalu, amnesia ini terus berulang dan terjadi setiap Hari pada pukul 04.33 Pagi (terinspirasi dari Buku yang berjudul; _Forgotten_) hingga ia selalu melupakan peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin.

Untuk ending Sasuke, sebenarnya ga ada niat bikin angst ._. tapi entah mengapa nggantung gini ya? Sequel? Boleh ^_^ hanya saja ga tau kapan ya.. #plak# semoga ga bikin Minna bingung. Hika bukan spesialis Angst, jadi maaf kalau adegan 'nangis'nya ga kerasa, Hika bikin fict ini karena cuaca Hujan aja yang adem dan enak buat nge-galau *Duagh* hehe terimakasih sudah baca! Kritik dan saran selalu tak tunggu :D sampai bertemu setelah Laptopnya udah jadi nanti! ^_^

Salam hangat, **Hikari No Aoi**


End file.
